


Balance Between Identities

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: fic_promptly challenge week (august 2014) [4]
Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Gen, Gen Work, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2216616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Animorphs, Visser Three, the first thing a Yeerk learns is how to maintain his identity in a different vessel"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balance Between Identities

It is one of the first things they learn when taking on new vessels. How maintain their identity with that of the vessel they have taken.

It is something that he learns very well on how to maintain his identity as he takes the form of a new host and learns to be them through their memories.

Your identity has to be stronger than theirs.

He's seen brothers and sisters lose themselves and their identities inside their new vessels. Its because they were weak and couldn't find a balance to maintain between the identities of master and host.

Weaklings they were.

And he has seen others, like Visser One, who are strong enough to maintain the balance between the separate identities – theirs and the identity of their vessel.

Those ones will need to be watched. Closely.

He senses the amusement from his host as he quietly follows his thoughts and squashes it down before the other has a chance to mock him.

He is Visser Three and he has yet to fail this exercise.


End file.
